Mr Egotistical
by SEXY TIME
Summary: Sneak Peak Excerpt inside! This is Fangs story, Second Book of 'Left Behind'. Fang just got back after 14 years away from the gang, things are different, people are grown, and Twinkies went Bankrupt? On top of that he's attempting to get his life situated and trying to score a date with the next door hotty. Times were rough.
1. Excerpt

**Hello my precious children of God. Before i start posting this story i would highly recommend that you read the first book/story, 'Left Behind', Otherwise you all might get confused and stuff. Here is an Excerpt from 'Mr. Egotistical', which is Fang's Story! Enjoy :)**

Mr. Egotistical

Excerpt

She gripped the camera by the strap and catapulted the expensive professional camera at the back of the man's head.

Hearing a satisfying crack as the man's head fell forward and the camera fell to the floor she stood in triumph, hands on her hips.

"What the Fuck!?" The man said, turning around confused and rubbing the back of his head. He had shaggy brown hair with streaks of red in it. His eyes were sky blue and although she had to admit he had an exquisite body he appeared to be her age. Well the age she appeared wasn't really her age either.

"You idiot!" She yelled at him.

He looked confused by her anger.

"Don't look around confused like you don't know what I'm talking about you jerk!" She screeched while pointing a finger at him.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, there's nothing that a dinner for two can't fix." He raised an eyebrow as he tried flirting.

What a sly fox…

"Oh yes, a dinner for two would be your boot and my flower!" she exclaimed.

"I've never heard a woman talk dirty to me like this before." he said, scratching his head.

Her head reared back quickly.

"Are you completely stupid?" She asked innocuously.

"Whoa no need for name callings." he replied, bending over to pick up the camera.

He walked over to her, getting a better look at the gorgeous lady.

Nice body, cute face, curly hair, exposed belly button. He felt himself puff his chest out slightly in a manly manner.

"You stepped on my flower!" she retorted.

"Who stepped on your flower? I'll find them and tell them to apologize immediately." He said as a matter of fact.

She stared at the brainless idiot standing in front of her. He was tall, handsome, more like adorable. How could such a cute guy be so stupid?

Oh yea…most cute or hot guys were complete airheads…_such a pity_, she thought to herself.

"You are the one who stepped on my flower right when I was taking a picture! Do you have any idea how rare and almost extinct that flower was!?" She asked desperately.

Oh no…This was the know it all type of girl. The type of girl who thinks so highly of herself and reads all day while teaching mentally challenged kids… _This can't be good_, he thought to himself.

They stared at each other for almost a minute before she charged forward to hit him.

He back up with his hands in the air trying to protect himself.

"Whoa, wait!" he said with hands in surrender.

She shook her fist at him angrily.

"You are so lucky I'm not a violent woman!" she said, she snatched the camera out of his hands and stomped away.

"She just hit me in the back of the head with a giant camera…and she's a violent woman?" He mumbled to himself.

**Please review, I want to know if you all are interested in the story! Thanks for reading!**

**-Sexy Time**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is the VERY FIRST chapter! Enjoy! and PLEASE leave REVIEWS!**

Chapter 1

Long time no see!

Fang took a step out of the jet and stood there for a moment. He inhaled deeply then exhaled looking around at the scene.

"I'm Home Sweet Home!" he said to himself as he walked down the flight of stairs.

Being gone for 14 long years had really made Fang feel old and tired. Not that he aged at all, because he didn't…

Eager to go home to his friends and family he half skipped out of the airport and into a taxi, heading for Jackie's house.

_I can't wait to see the munchkins! _He thought to himself. When he left, Jackie and Felix were in the process of keeping their children from throwing toys at people and punching other babies. Lance, the older of the two had been 3 years old when he last seen him, and Melody had been 2. She was the cutest little baby girl he had ever seen, and she had him wrapped around her chubby little finger since the day she was born.

He was so excited to see everyone and felt regretful for leaving 14 years ago without an explanation. He had just got up and left, but it's not like he could tell them why. He didn't want to involve others into his problems. Shaking his head to get rid of his negative thoughts, he stared out the Taxi window, watching familiar places pass by.

As they rounded the corner of a familiar street Fang was almost jumping out of his seat with anticipation. The car pulled in front of the ever so stunning home Jackie and Felix resided in. Jumping out of the cab, he hurriedly paid the taxi driver and pulled his single luggage out of the trunk, slamming it down when he was done. The Taxi drove away leaving Fang alone, standing in front of the house he missed so much. Pulling his luggage with him, he made his way to the front of the door.

Right as he raised his hand to knock the door swung open, revealing a beautiful woman. She seemed momentarily shocked and then smiled.

"You must be-" She was shushed quiet with Fangs finger to her lips.

"I know what you are thinking. Who is this insanely hot man standing in front of my house?" He said, leaning his arm against the frame of the door and standing too close for comfort in front of the girl.

"Totally by coincidence I must say, I was looking for a friend's house but apparently they must have moved." He said, pulling his finger away from her lips.

She looked at him weirdly, mostly confused.

"Fang!" He heard a familiar voice say behind the girl.

He looked up to see Jackie standing at the kitchen door way, waving.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed running towards them.

"Jackie!" He said moving around the girl, to hug Jackie.

He picked Jackie up, twirling her around in a big hug.

"God I missed you!" He said smiling brightly. He set her down watching as a young man came out from the kitchen, staring at Fang suspiciously.

"You look…familiar. Who are you? And where are my munchkins!" He said looking around on the floor for his favorite niece and nephew.

Jackie stared at Fang as if he were insane…

"Fang…This is Lance and that's Melody." Jackie said oddly.

"What!?" Fang exclaimed, looking at Lance then turning towards the girl at the door.

"Wait…Melody was just a baby though! She…Oh….." He finally put the pieces together.

What an idiot…He had just hit on his niece and completely forgot his 'munchkins' were now 17, and 16 years old. Nice going Fang.

"My Dad always did tell me you were an airhead." Melody said, walking over to her mom.

Felix came down the stairs and stopped in his tracks the moment he seen Fang.

They gave each other a look before running towards each other in what seemed like a slow motion scene where two lovers unite.

"Felix!" Fang said spreading his arms open.

"Fang!" Felix said, spreading his arms open.

When they finally neared each other, Felix punched Fang in the face.

"Ow!" Fang said, holding his face. "What was that for!?"

Felix narrowed his eyes on Fang.

"That was for hitting on my daughter you perverted old man." Felix replied.

"But…I didn't know that was Melody until now!" He tried to defend himself.

Felix continued to stare at him with narrowed eyes.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Fang asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh! This is good! Kari, Eli, Chase, and Jason are on their way for dinner tonight. Unfortunately Gabriel said he couldn't make it…something about official business or something." Jackie told Fang.

"You must be starving! Come, come! We can talk in the kitchen as I finish making dinner."

Jackie, Fang and Felix walked into the kitchen after Melody and Lance said their Hello's to Fang.

"I can't believe it's been this long since we've seen Uncle Fang. Not that I can remember, but still." Melody said to Lance as they sat in the living room.

"He gives me an icky feeling." Lance said visibly shivering to get Melody to laugh.

There was a knock at the door and then it slammed open. Kari, Eli, Chase, and Jason made their way in.

"You guy's Come In the kitchen hurry! There is a surprise!" Jackie yelled to them from the kitchen.

They made their way to the kitchen stopping at the sight of Fang.

"Oh my goodness!" Eli exclaimed, running over to hug Fang.

Kari did the same, and the men went over to give him a slight hug, slight hand shake.

Fang knew the moment he hugged Kari that she was no longer human.

"Malcolm, and Valerie, come and say hello to your Uncle Fang!" Kari yelled to someone in the living room.

Malcolm and Valerie both walked into the kitchen. Malcolm went over to stand next to his mom, Kari, and Valerie walked over to stand with her mom, Eli. After being introduced to the kids, fang still couldn't wrap his head around how much each had grown. Malcolm appeared to have an inferior complex towards being a half breed, and the fact that he dressed like a Goth said it all. They were all exceptionally beautiful and grown! He felt a slight pain in his heart from the thought of having missed out on his nephew and nieces childhood.

After everyone ate, the grownups gathered around the kitchen table, like old times sake, and sat talking of the years that had passed. Every time the subject came up about why Fang left, he would avoid it and change the subject.

"So I get to stay here right?" Fang asked.

Jackie and Felix glanced at one another.

"Um…Fang, we have two teenagers who would never give up their rooms. And all we have left is the couch…but you shouldn't sleep on the couch." Jackie said, tapping her nails against the table nervously.

One of the main reasons Felix and Jackie didn't want to have Fang living in their house was because it would be like having 3 teenagers living with them. Plus they didn't trust him around their daughter…slightly.

Fang glanced around at Chase, and Jason, noticing their eyes averting his.

"Oh I get it…You guys don't want me living with you!" He accused all of them.

"It's not that, it's just we all have kids now…and well…we don't have room for another person…" Kari tried to explain.

Fang sat contemplating on who he was going to live with.

"Well Fang maybe this is a good thing. Maybe it's time you settle down and buy a house, we all know you can afford it." Jackie said, trying to smile.

Fang pouted like a child.

"Fine! I guess I can buy a house…But it has to be near the park next to the forest…I like to wander around…" He mumbled mostly to himself.

They all smiled happily at his decision, which was sort of forced upon him.

"I know just the place! There is this amazing house for sale right next to the park, and can you believe the backyard is emerged into the forest!" Jackie exclaimed excitedly.

"Interesting…" Fang replied, seeming to be in serious contemplation.

"I can't stop wondering but…Do you have Twinkies?" Fang asked.

Everyone let out the breath they were holding, and rolled their eyes at Fang.

He had appeared to be thinking about the house and instead he was worrying about Twinkies.

What did you expect? That's Fang!

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave reviews, i want to know what you all think so far! :)**

**-SEXY TIME**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone...*cricket cricket* yea... Please leave REVIEWS! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Beautiful Flower

_This is it._ The beautiful lady thought to herself as she crouched down at an odd angle. Preparing to take a picture of a very rare flower that only blossomed once every 10 years. This lonely flower was the last flower, almost extinct. Actually she was sure this was the very last flower until another 10 years.

She practically lay on the grass to get the perfect angle, for the perfect flower. Her silky blonde curly long hair fell forward as she leaned down. In such an odd angle she wore tight jeans and a white spaghetti strap shirt that rose slightly revealing soft peach skin and a belly button. She focused her ocean blue eyes on the lens.

Ready to snap a picture she took a big breath and while exhaling she took the picture at the exact same time a male boot squashed the ba-jesus out of the rare flower called vealm.

Dumbfounded she sat back and stared at the frozen camera screen with the picture of a boot and a dead flower under it. Feeling her hands shake she dropped the camera from her hands and watched as two boots continue to walk by. She snatched the camera up and stood abruptly. She gripped the camera by the strap and catapulted the expensive professional camera at the back of the man's head.

Hearing a satisfying crack as the man's head fell forward and the camera fell to the floor she stood in triumph, hands on her hips.

"What the Fuck!?" The man said, turning around confused and rubbing the back of his head. He had shaggy brown hair with streaks of red in it. His eyes were sky blue and although she had to admit he had an exquisite body he appeared to be her age. Well the age she appeared wasn't really her age either. Forgetting she was angry, she snapped out of her ogling daze.

"You idiot!" She yelled at him.

He looked confused by her anger.

"Don't look around confused like you don't know what I'm talking about you jerk!" She screeched while pointing a finger at him.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, there's nothing that a dinner for two can't fix." He raised an eyebrow as he tried flirting.

What a sly fox…

"Oh yes, a dinner for two would be your boot and my flower!" she exclaimed.

"I've never heard a woman talk dirty to me like this before." he said, scratching his head.

Her head reared back quickly.

"Are you completely stupid?" She asked innocuously.

"Whoa no need for name callings." he replied, bending over to pick up the camera.

He walked over to her, getting a better look at the gorgeous lady.

Nice body, cute face, curly hair, exposed belly button. He felt himself puff his chest out slightly in a manly manner.

"You stepped on my flower!" she retorted.

"Who stepped on your flower? I'll find them and tell them to apologize immediately." He said as a matter of fact.

She stared at the brainless idiot standing in front of her. He was tall, handsome, more like adorable. How could such a cute guy be so stupid?

Oh yea…most cute or hot guys were complete airheads…_such a pity, _she thought to herself.

"You are the one who stepped on my flower right when I was taking a picture! Do you have any idea how rare and almost extinct that flower was!?" She asked desperately.

Oh no…This was the know it all type of girl. The type of girl who thinks so highly of herself and reads all day while teaching mentally challenged kids…_ This can't be good, _he thought to himself.

They stared at each other for almost a minute before she charged forward to hit him.

He back up with his hands in the air trying to protect him-self.

"Whoa, wait!" he said with hands in surrender.

She shook her fist at him angrily.

"You are so lucky I'm not a violent woman!" she said, she snatched the camera out of his hands and stomped away.

"She just hit me in the back of the head with a giant camera…and she's a violent woman?" He mumbled to himself.

"Wait!" he called out, jogging towards her.

She continued to stalk away ignoring him. She couldn't handle such an idiotic male for too long.

He ran up to her and pulled her to a stop by her arm.

"Wait, I wanted to say sorry." he said as if he were actually sincere.

She stopped and slightly turned her head to look at him for a moment. Sizing him up and trying to figure out if he was actually telling the truth.

"Let me make it up to you. I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow night." he said smiling.

She felt her eye twitch slightly.

"Why would I ever want to go to dinner with a no good, useless were-animal like yourself!?" She growled out, yanking her arm away.

He seemed slightly stunned.

"See I knew you were a were-animal too!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"You should have known that from the moment we met. What kind of were-animal has such useless senses?" she remarked.

She turned to leave.

"Wait. I'm a were-fox, what are you!?" he asked, walking beside her.

"Leave me alone." she mumbled.

"If it's something embarrassing just tell me, I won't laugh." He said crossing his heart.

"It's not embarrassing, leave me alone." she said more angrily.

"You're a cow aren't you…or are you a rabbit?" he asked quickly.

She snapped her head towards his direction instantly.

"You're a cow right?" he said perking up.

She quickly snaked her arm out and gripped his cheek hard. She yanked him down by the face until his face was leveled with hers. Pinching painfully tight, he flinched slightly.

"You are even ruder than I thought. Call me a cow again and see what happens." she whispered angrily in his face.

His eyes got all big and innocent looking.

She let him go roughly and continued to walk away.

He rubbed his red cheek with a frown.

"Wait, just tell me what you are." he awkwardly said, rubbing his cheek and walking with her once again.

"Alright I'll say it once and leave me alone." she said.

"Okay, okay" he said eagerly.

"I'm a Tulpar." she said awkwardly, feeling her once spunk attitude slightly drain by the admission.

"Wait…like…a unicorn?" he asked confused.

"No you idiot, like a Pegasus only not." she replied annoyed.

"Wait…isn't a Pegasus…a dude?" he asked squinting.

"Yes…no, I don't know I've only met male Pegasus!"

"Does that mean…a Tulpar is a girl version of a Pegasus?" he genuinely asked.

"What… No it's just similar to a Pegasus but they are different." She said starting to get confused because of him.

"What's your name? My name is Fang." he said excitedly, switches topics quickly.

"I'm not telling you my name." she said with narrowed eyes.

"You have a weird name don't you…I can tell…" he said checking her out.

"What?" she replied, confused and slightly annoyed.

"Your name is probably Narnia isn't it…" he asked seriously.

"Narnia is a movie dumb-ass." she said glaring at him.

"Then what's your name, I'll just keep guessing if you don't tell me." he said with a smirk.

"Get away from me." she said and started walking away.

"Wait, Tissy!" he said walking beside her.

"Don't call me that." she said, trying to get away from him.

"Wait, I bet you have a super cool name since you're like…a super cool horse thing." he said rubbing his chin.

"Leave me alone." she turned and started walking towards her house.

"I'll just call you Tissy. I think it's a cute nick name." he said smiling.

She felt a slight blush crawl up her face.

_No, STOP_. She told herself.

He's crazy, his name is weird and he's too cute.

"Tissy, we should-" He was cut off by her.

"My name is Phoebe not Tissy!" she exclaimed.

"Titan Goddess." Fang smiled. "You're really different."

Phoebe stared at Fang a little too long for comfort on her part.

She shook her head and began walking once again.

After a while she was starting to think he was going to follow her all the way home.

"Wow do you live around here?" he asked her as he walked beside her.

"Leave me alone." she mumbled.

She walked up to a house and took her keys out. As she started unlocking her house door she glanced over to see Fang doing the same to the house next door.

Fang glanced over and seen the look of shock on Phoebe's face. He felt a smug smile pull at his mouth.

"Hi new neighbor!" he yelled across to her giving her a big wave before walking into his house.

Phoebe stared with her mouth hanging wide open in shock.

This was the guy who moved in next door…?

"Oh God…" Phoebe whispered in horror.

She was neighbors with a freak! A total weirdo!

She needed to start looking for houses for sale immediately. She knew living next to him was no good for her. And she had a bad feeling she would get a little too comfortable around him.

**Hope you all Enjoyed Chapter 2! Please leave REVIEWS! I would like to know how everyone feels about this story D:**

**Thanks!**

**-Sexy Time**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, Yes I am aware that I haven't updated this story in forever. I underestimated my ability to juggle work, school, and now working at Waverly Hills on the weekends...UGH. Unfortunately I will have to put this story on hold for a little bit until I get enough time to write more chapters. SORRY! Also i feel very lonely since no one left reviews T_T. Maybe i would be more motivated if people left me reviews so I know how I'm doing... HINT HINT...LOL**

**-Sexy Time**

Chapter 3

Twinkies!

"Listen, I'm telling you, she's beautiful, hot, and sexy, she's everything in one package." Fang excitedly told Felix and Jackie for the thousandth time. "And oh man does she have a temper!"

Jackie glanced worriedly to Felix.

"Fang maybe you should leave her alone…" Jackie tried to explain gently to him. "From what you keep telling us about your meeting with her, it sounds like she hates you."

"Pshh what!? No way, she totally digs me." Fang replied as if there were truly no way he could ever be disliked by anyone. He leaned back in the kitchen chair he sat in and was getting worried.

Maybe she really did hate him…

"When are you leaving…?" Felix asked Fang with a bored expression, wishing he would leave their house.

He had been going over their house for the past week and told the same story. It sounded like Fang was obsessed about this run in with the lady.

"Hostess went bankrupt." Felix added.

A silence went over the room. Melody, lance, and Jackie tensed up waiting to see what would happen. Jackie kicked Felix under the table and gave him a wide eyed look.

"What did you just say…?" Fang turned to Felix with a scared expression.

"Hostess went Bankrupt…Twinkies aren't being sold anymore." Felix explained. "Where have you been, I can't believe you didn't know this."

"I've been…that doesn't matter…" Fang replied standing up slowly.

He looked like a broken man as he slowly made his way to the exit.

His life was over…How could he possibly continue living knowing that the only thing he loved was gone? He walked hunched over in contemplation as he made his way home.

He stood in front of his door, ready to put the key in the key hole when the smell of a beautiful aroma triggered his senses. His head snapped up quickly because he knew this scent like it was his own.

TWINKIES.

He quickly transformed into his fox form and sniffed away.

Probably not the smartest thing to do in public, but he didn't care, he smelled Twinkies and he was going to find them.

He jumped off his front porch and scurried around his house. Before he knew it he was sniffing the basement window of his neighbor's house.

He glanced around quickly before shoving his nose near a crack between the window and the frame.

God yes.

The scent was even stronger.

This was it. He quickly transformed back into a human and flashed his clothes on. He was going in.

He rounded the corner and ran up the steps of Phoebe's porch. He knocked on the door and waited with anticipation.

Nothing…

He knocked again and waited.

Nothing…

He couldn't take it! He grabbed the handle and twisted it. Noticing it was unlocked he opened the door slowly.

"Hello…Phoebe…." he whispered loudly.

When there was no answer he walked inside and silently closed the door.

He looked around at her neat and tidy living room, shiny kitchen and perfect dining room. The area was one big open area with all three combined. Living room on the left, dining room on the right, kitchen on the far right corner, then there was a hallway directly in front.

He sneaked his way past the living area and started down the hallway when he spotted an open door to his left. He slowly made his way into the room and was startled to see it completely a wreck. What the hell happened with the room? Everything else was neat and tidy but this room looked like a tornado ran through it…twice.

He noticed the dresser had a couple photo frames, and as he neared it he could see phoebe in the picture.

There were several pictures of her with a man.

Wait…she has a boyfriend?

Damn… He leaned close and picked one of the pictures up and noticed it was a picture of her and the man giving each other a peck on the lips.

Instant jealousy coiled in him and he set the picture down roughly.

He turned quickly to leave the same moment a door in the room opened and Phoebe came walking out colliding right into him.

His arms snaked out quickly to hold her close and steady her.

It was then that he realized she was naked and only wearing a towel.

"What the hell!" she screamed surprised and pushed away from him quickly.

"What are you doing in my house?" She yelled, quickly gripping the towel closer and hunched over. Her stringy wet blonde hair fell around her shoulders and down her back as her towel that was holding her hair up fell off.

"Sorry I didn't realize you were here!" Fang exclaimed, and then realized what he just said sounded wrong.

"You were sneaking in my house!?" She asked flabbergasted.

"No, well I smelled Twinkies and I came to ask if you had any but the door was unlocked so I came inside and-"

"Twinkies!" She screamed. "What do you want with my Twinkies!"

"Well - WAIT. You DO have Twinkies!?" he asked excitedly.

She looked shocked and worried.

Damn she should have never said anything about her Twinkies.

"No, get out!" she retorted.

"Wait, yes you do! I just want one, just one! I swear I'll leave you alone after that." He begged.

"Really…" she replied slowly.

"Yes please you have no idea how much I love Twinkies."

"Fine, just get out of here so I can change and I'll get you the Twinkies." she said pushing him out of her room.

She felt embarrassed that he seen her dirty room and practically seen her naked. She hurriedly grabbed some under garments and slipped them on then found some shorts and a tank top.

She quickly snatched the door open only to see him gone.

Where did he go?

"Holy heaven and all that is great!" she heard him say a little distance away.

"NO!" she screamed and ran to the basement where he was standing wide eyed and mouth hanging open.

He found it! He found her treasure of Twinkies.

There were Twinkies piled up in a 20 ft. by 20 ft. basement. He had never seen so many Twinkies in his life.

"It's like gold…" he whispered to himself.

"Get out! Stay away from my Twinkies!" she screamed and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt yanking him up the stairs.

"Wait this changes everything!" He gurgled out.

She pushed him out of the basement door and shut it quickly leaning against it, facing him.

"If I had known that Hostess was going out of business I would have done the same exact thing, oh my God….You complete me." Fang said grabbing her shoulders.

"Everyone knew Hostess was going out of business! It's your own fault for not stocking up, now get out of my house, here's your Twinkies, now leave." she angrily and embarrassingly said while smacking his hands away and throwing him one single pack of Twinkies.

"Wait…You're only giving me one when you have millions down there?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes now get the hell out!" she screamed pushing him out of her hallway and then out of her house completely. She pushed him out and he quickly turned around to say something but she cut him off by slamming the door in his face.

She locked the door quickly and backed away sighing.

"What the hell…" she whispered and sat down, still not believing what just happened.

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**-Sexy Time**


End file.
